Forbidden love beta read version
by animefan16091
Summary: Roxas is a vampire and Axel is a werewolf. both of there countries are at war with each other will these star crossed lovers ever find a way to be together knowing that there families hate each other and that it is forbidden for a vampire and a werewolf to ever be together. Warning there will be mpreg and lemons in later chapters. reviews are very apriciated thank you very much.


Hi, what's up guys. This will be the first fanfiction story I've ever written, so please be nice. I wrote this story in a rush trying to publish something before 2016. So expect bad grammar, bad editing, and the story might be all over the place and might not make sense so if you are still going to read this, thank you, I very much appreciate it. The story also might be a bit rushed as well.

Warning! This fanfiction will have mpreg, if you don't like it please do not read it. The first chapter will mostly be the introduction to the story and just introducing the main characters. If I publish this on December, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you like it, please enjoy.

Note: This chapter is beta'd by Velv3tteV3nom!

* * *

 **Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Once upon a time, where the sun always shines ever so brightly, there were two countries that had their own kingdoms. One kingdom for the vampire clan and one kingdom for the werewolf clan.

Radiant Garden, the home of vampires.

The castle, Hollow Bastion, was enormous and beautiful. The national landmark that proved vampires were far superior in creating beauty than their foes, the werewolves. The numerous green gardens stretched on for as far as the naked eye could see. Tulips, roses, daffodils, every kind of perennial flower you could ever imagine was planted in these magnificent gardens.

Inside that very castle, lived the vampire King, the head ruler of all the vampire clans in the kingdom. But none of those clans stood out quite so much as the royal and noble vampire clans, otherwise known as the Strife Clan.

Cloud Strife, the vampire King, married his childhood sweetheart Aerith Gainsborough. Though she was not of royal blood, she was considered nobility.

After their vows were said, Aerith soon found herself as Queen of the Vampire Kingdom.

A few years passed and Aerith soon became pregnant with twin baby boys.

Twin princes, Roxas and Sora Strife were soon born.

Roxas, being the eldest of the two, took on more responsibility as the older brother while Sora had his head in the clouds. A true sign of a dreamer.

But all was not well in glorious Radiant Garden.

Cloud was trying his best to protect his sons and the royal family secret from the werewolves' kingdom and royal family.

Nobody knew, not even vampire commoners or nobles, that most males of the royal bloodline could reproduce with another male mate.

If anyone were to ever find out, they could take serious advantage of the vampire royalty.

For now, their secret was safe and Cloud intended to keep it that way. For the sake of his children, their future, and the future of Radiant Garden.

* * *

Galbadia Gardens, the werewolf kingdom.

Almost identical to Radiant Garden, this kingdom also had their royalty, nobles, and commoners.

But there were many differences between the two kingdoms as well.

For starters, there were the alphas, also referred to as the royalty, were the only ones who were able to rule all werewolf packs of the kingdom or, if anyone tried to be stubborn, could subdue the others into submission.

Whereas Radiant Garden had their King and Queen, Galbadia had their Emperor and Emperess. That was tradition, and the werewolf way.

The emperor, Reno Valentine, belonged to the Valentine Moons pack. All members of this pack were natural born alphas. Not only were they the strongest and toughest of all packs, they were also the smartest as well. This naturally gave them the right to rule and were deeply respected by lesser ranking packs, but if anyone were to disobey their superior, the consequences would be severe.

Cissne, a young werewolf of nobility and Reno's childhood sweetheart, had loved Reno ever since they were young pups.

Like Cloud, Reno, too, had fallen for and married his childhood sweetheart.

Cissne soon found herself with a new home, a new pack, a new husband, and a new title.

Empress.

She soon caught on to the life of ruling by Reno's side and enjoyed every moment she had with him.

* * *

Reno also had an older brother, Sephiroth Valentine.

He was the general and high ranking officer of the Galbadia Gardens Military of Werewolf Shape Shifters, or G.G.M.W.S for short.

His sword was one-of-a-kind in all of Galbadia Gardens. It was the longest and most majestic sword anyone would ever lay eyes upon.

The sword, Masamune, rejected all who tried to wield it, but after some time had passed, and everyone had given up on trying to wield it, Masamune soon chose Sephiroth as its wielder and master.

This is what made Sephiroth the strongest, and most feared, of all werewolves in Galbadia. That is also why he declined to be emperor because he was better suited with fighting than politics. However, he did command and rule the lesser packs, just to ease Reno's burden as emperor.

* * *

On a dreary, stormy Thursday morning, Cissne woke up feeling exceedingly nauseous. She made a beeline to the toilet and dry-heaved a few times before anything came up. This went on for a few days until Reno insisted she pay the doctor a visit.

The doctor ran a few tests, including the infamous pregnancy test, and gave Cissne his diagnosis.

She was pregnant. And overjoyed!

When the doctor discharged her, she went back to the castle right away to give Reno the good news.

When Reno found out, he was thrilled to be having a baby. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl like most fathers do, he was just happy and excited that he was finally going to be a father.

* * *

After Cissne became five months pregnant, Reno made an appointment for Cissne to finally see the sex of the baby. They were extremely excited to find out the gender of their baby.

When they arrived at the doctors office, they sat in the waiting room till Cissne's name was called. They followed the friendly nurse to get Cissne's blood work done and other routine tests before the doctor could perform an ultrasound.

After all the tests were done, Cissne put on the paper gown that was provided as Reno helped her onto the examination bed.

The doctor promptly stepped inside and greeted them warmly. The nurse that had assisted earlier helped set up everything needed to perform the much anticipated ultrasound.

The doctor smeared some cold ultrasound gel on Cissne's tummy and used the transducer on her to find where the baby was.

Reno and Cissne looked up at the screen to see their baby on the monitor.

The baby was moving around constantly and doing his best to get away from the cold gel.

At that very moment, Reno was very proud of his wife and said to himself that he would always love his child no matter what. He would protect her/him from the Vampire Clan, their immortal enemy.

When the doctor asked if they wanted to know the gender of their baby, Reno snapped out of his inner thoughts and nodded yes.

The doctor smiled and congratulated them.

It was a boy!

Reno jumped for joy and hugged his wife. "I'm going to be a father to a son, I'm having a son!"

Cissne hugged Reno back tightly. "I'm so happy we're having a son!"

When the appointment was over the emperor and empress went home to their castle.

They were warmly welcomed home by family members and they were so excited to welcome the new member of the family one day.

* * *

A few months later, they had a huge baby shower to welcome the unborn prince of Galbadia Gardens. All the noble packs and commoner packs went to pay their respects and lavished numerous gifts to the unborn prince.

One month later, Cissne started to feel very painful labor pains and thought she felt her water break.

Reno was busy with passing bills and enforcing new laws when he heard Cissne scream out in pain.

Reno asked his underling to take care of things while he was gone, rushed out of his office, and saw his wife on a chair screaming in pain. She was cursing his name and exclaiming how much she hated him right now for getting her pregnant.

Reno ignored the harsh words because he knew that it was the pain talking and that she didn't really mean it. She was just in a lot of pain and Reno couldn't blame her. He picked her up gently, bridal style, and rushed her all the way to the hospital.

When they got inside the hospital, the doctor took her from Reno and put her in a soft moving bed and took her into the birthing room.

Cissne was squeezing Reno's hand very tightly while she was pushing the baby out.

Reno heard their baby scream, the doctor spanked its butt, and it screamed even louder.

The doctor bathed the baby and wrapped it in a towel and gave the baby to their parents. Reno and Cissne held their baby and were overjoyed to see him for the first time. The baby had red spiky hair like his father and had his mother's greenish blue eyes.

They named the baby, Axel.

* * *

Well, that's it for the introduction chapter. If you have read this far, I am impressed. I don't really like my own story telling and writing, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you guys for reading this awful story. Kudos to you. I was in a rush to get this out before New Year's, so there will be a lot of errors in grammar and story writing. I wanted to get something out before it was officially 2016. Well, Happy New Year everybody. This story might be kind of weird for some people, but again, thanks for reading.


End file.
